Attack on Titan 7 Minutes in Heaven!
by MissScaryKitty
Summary: After finishing a long day of clearing the Titan Forest, you and your squad mates gather around the campfire for the evening. Suddenly, Jean being Jean, suggests that you all play a game of 7 minutes in heaven because who knows the next time you'll be able to make out with someone! (Just writing something fun and kinda silly for once!) reader/multiple characters
1. Intro

INTRO:

Hey everyone! I'm doing this Seven Minutes in Heaven challenge for a bit of fun while I write my other stories (get a break from the regular Attack on Titan doom and gloom lol. PS for those of you who don't follow me or my Levi/OC story Battle Cry, you should check it out).

Anyway, this is a reader/character based story (second person perspective) and your choices in Attack on Titan men are Eren, Levi, Armin, Reiner, and Jean! What a lucky girl/boy you are!

Jean has emptied out a satchel and asked everyone to put in an item. The items to choose from are...

1. A key

2. A weight

3. A book

4. A charred piece of bone (why did he keep this?!)

5. A cravat

Chapters will be updated with new characters as I write them in, so if your favorite guy isn't here yet, just be a bit patient :)

Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think! I plan on putting this up on Quotiv as a quiz as well so it will be a bit more interactive.

Love, ScaryKitty


	2. A Key!

**Eren! **

Reaching inside the satchel, you pull out a brass key. It's obvious to whom this belongs. "Eren," you say, nervously wrapping the leather cord attached to the key around your fingers. Looking across the campfire you see the Titan shifter staring up at you from his seat, his green eyes illuminated in the soft orange glow.  
"But she hates you!" Jean bursts out, unable to keep his mouth in check.  
Your face immediately reddens as you squeeze the key tightly in your hand. Damn it, Jean, you think. He certainly knows how to set the mood. It was true that when you heard of his ability to transform into a Titan you kept your distance but you didn't hate him. In fact, you had fallen in love with him. Ever since you met him in training all those years ago, you could never get your mind off the boy with the green eyes. After the incident during the breach of Wall Rose, you cut yourself off from Eren. You weren't so much afraid of his ability as you were of becoming too attached to him. Now that the whole military knew of his powers, they could imprison him, torture him, even kill him if they wished. Eren is a boy you know you could easily fall in love with, but you can't take that chance knowing he could be ripped away from you at any moment... it would destroy you.  
Ignoring Jean's comment, Eren began making his way over to you. He looks between you and the forest over your shoulder, trying to decide what to do next. Everyone is watching you two curiously, the tension in the air is palpable.  
"I guess we should go in there," he says, motioning at the trees. "Can one of you keep the time?"  
Jean nods, holding up a pocket watch and you both made your way into the forest. Neither of you say a word and the silence begins to claw at you. Looking over at him, you see his eyes are fixed on the path in front of you. You feel a pang of guilt rise up in your stomach... you had to say something.  
"What Jean said back there... I don't hate you," you tell him as you continue to trudge along.  
"Could have fooled me," he muttered, that harsh look in those green eyes is practically biting.  
Suddenly, you remember back to your training days, back to when a boy stood up in the commissary and declared he would kill all the Titans, that he was a soldier for humanity. You remember how you fell in love with that boy, how you longed to fight beside him, how you befriended him and then selfishly abandoned him. You're heart sinks in your chest as you realize what a fool you've been.  
"Eren," you say, reaching out and stopping him. "I swear I'm not lying to you."  
He looks down at your hand in his and feels his cheeks begin to burn. "Then why have you been so cold to me lately?" he demands. "I thought we were friends." You realize he has a right to be mad, that he's done nothing to merit your distance.  
"Because I'm afraid," you admit quietly. You're tired of hiding from this, tired of concealing your feelings.  
"Haven't I proven I'm on your side? What are you afraid of?" He asks.  
"... Getting hurt." You whisper.  
Before he can question you again, you slip your hand into his hair and press your lips to his in a soft kiss. After a moment Eren pulls away from you, his large eyes filled with surprise. You begin to backup, realizing what you've just done. As you step back, Eren determinedly takes two steps forwards and before you know it, his lips are on yours, his fingers winding into your hair as he kisses you passionately. His flesh is hot against yours and his touch radiates throughout your entire body like a brilliant light. You had no idea someone could make you feel this way. When he pulls away, you're both panting.  
"I would never hurt you," he promises, pressing his forehead to yours and looking into your eyes. You nod against him, knowing he means it.  
Wrapping his arms around you, he holds you in the darkness. Now that you've found one another, he's never going to let go... you don't want him to. You here rustling in the bushes and know it's your comrades doing to get you two. You feel him take your hand and lead you deeper into the woods.


	3. A weight!

**Reiner!**

Reaching into the bag, you grab onto the first thing you can get your hands on and pull it out. 'God this is heavy' you think to yourself. Once you get it out of the bag you see that it is, in fact, a weight.  
"Um, whose is this?" You ask, tentatively, feeling a blush begin to spread across your cheeks.  
Reiner clears his throat nervously and stands up. "That's mine," he says stepping over to you and taking the weight from your hand. There's a spark from your initial contact with him and your body's reaction takes you by surprise. "Please, after you," he says, motioning towards the woods. Having no closet to hide in, you all settled upon going just out of seeing range from the campsite.  
Once you are out of sight, Reiner scoops you up in his muscled arms bridal-style, holding you to his chest as if you weigh nothing. Before you can question him, he begins to kiss you passionately. His lips are soft and his kiss is needy. You're shocked but at the same time you're flooded with a warmth and a want you did not know you possessed. Your hands slowly find their way to his neck and shaven face as you explore his mouth before he pulls away.  
"I'm sorry if I scared you, but I didn't want to waste one more second," he breathes, quickly pressing his lips to yours once more. His eyes are filled with overwhelming affection as he gazes down at you. "I love you, (y/n). I have since thee day I met you."  
"Reiner..." you whisper in shock.  
You had no idea he felt so strongly for you. He was always nice to you, always helpful and a good friend, but you had no idea that he had all these feelings bottled up inside of him for so long. He was always so heroic, so confident, it never occurred to you that he could have such a vulnerable side hiding underneath it all. When you think about it, you realize that somehow you must have known all along because you love him too. You tell him this and he squeezes you tightly, so grateful to hear those words come from your lips.  
Setting you down in a patch of soft grass, he nuzzles his nose against your cheek and whispers sweet nothings in your ear. You don't want his moment to end but you hear a the rustling of your squad mates in the bushes as they come to retrieve you. Kissing him one more time, you tell him to stay by your side for the rest of the night.  
That evening, he sleeps next to you and pulls you into his chest once everyone else is asleep.


	4. A Book!

**Armin!**

Reaching into the satchel, you nervously grab onto the first thing you can get your hands on and pull it out. You find yourself staring at an old book. "Um... who's is this?" you ask shyly, holding the object in front of you.  
All heads turn to Armin who is now staring at you like a deer in the headlights. Oh no, you think to yourself, taking a step back. Not Armin! You two were friends but you never imagined making out with him. How embarrassing!  
"H-hey, look guys, I-" Armin began nervously, clearly having doubts about this himself. But before either of you could try to talk our way out of this, your squad mates begin dragging you into the woods, snickering all the while. Once you are far enough in, they shove you forwards and run off back to the campsite. Caught off balance, you both fall to the ground next to one another.  
"Ow," you whimper quietly.  
Armin, having already picked himself up, holds out his hand to you, his expression apologetic. "Sorry," he says.  
"It's not your fault. It's them and their dumb game," you tell him, trying to belittle this awkward situation. Brushing yourself off you shiver, realizing how cold it is away from the fire. You weren't wearing your cloak when you two were hauled in here and now you really wished you had it. Suddenly, you feel a warm garment being draped over your shoulders by none other than Armin. He must have seen you shivering and decided to give you his cloak.  
"Thank you," you say, grateful for the sweet gesture as you grip the warm fabric closer to your body. It smells nice, like rosemary. Despite how awkward this situation was, he was being very nice about it and surprisingly calm. Honestly, you thought he'd be a nervous wreck over something like this but he seems more pulled together than you are. Perhaps it's because he's used to being teased or put in embarrassing situations.  
You've often wonder what inspired him to become a soldier. He was a sensitive soul and very smart, he would have made a good scholar or an artist even. Clearly he had his reasons. Still, you were happy he was here in the military. The Survey Corps needed bright minds to keep it running. His plans have saved your lives on more than one occasion.  
"(y/n)... have you ever kissed someone before?" he asks suddenly, peering over at you through that blonde hair. His question slices straight through your thoughts and leaves you speechless.  
"O-of course! Why, haven't you?" you say defensively, turning the tables.  
"Once," he admits, strangely unembarrassed by this fact. "But it didn't really mean anything. I feel when you kiss someone, it should be special... or rather, with someone special."  
"I think so too," you say with a nod. You always knew Armin was a romantic but for some reason, it's really having an effect on you. Looking into his sky blue eyes, you see an innocent yearning.  
"You know, I really like you, (y/n)," he confesses, his face flushing. "I know we're only friends and you probably don't even think of me in that way... but I really feel that you might be someone special."  
With that, he leans in and gives you a soft kiss on the cheek. It's warm and lingering, hardly a peck. When he pulls away, you find yourself blushing now as well, a shy smile spreading across your face. Your heart is fluttering in your chest as you feel yourself gently slipping under his spell. Soon, he leans in one more and molds his lips to yours, his timid hands daring to rest on the swell of your hips. You feel an instant rush of warmth fill you up and you realize just how much you're enjoying this. Kissing him really did feel special. It's never crossed your mind before, but now it was obvious. Small keening sound escapes you as you bury your fingers in his blonde hair, pulling him even closer to you. It isn't long before you hear rustling in the bushes.  
"I think our seven minutes are up," you breathe, regretfully shying away from him. The absence of your arms around one another suddenly feels so cold and wrong. However, you don't want your squad mates to catch you two in such a compromising position. They'd never stop talking about it.  
"Please don't go," Armin asks, pulling you closer to him.  
"What if they come looking for us?" You breathe.  
You can see the wheels turning in his head now and it fills you with affectionate warmth. That innocent face of his is so cute when his mind is at work. Reaching out you gently brush some errant strands of blonde hair from his face.  
"We'll just tell them we got lost," he says with a clever grin.  
Surprised by his sudden boldness, a bubbly laugh escapes your lips. "I suppose we could do that," you answer.  
Wrapping your arms around Armin, you smash your lips to his once more before running deeper into the woods together.


	5. A Charred Piece of Bone

**Jean!**

Reaching into the satchel you feel a cloth and a book which you immediately swipe away and proceed to dig down to the very bottom. You really don't want to play this stupid game of Jean's, best friend or not. Just knowing he wanted to make out with random women is highly frustrating to you. Finding something that feels like a pebble, you pull it out, hoping that it is just some leftover junk that wasn't cleaned out of the bag from before. Holding it up you say, "Looks like it's just a stone, oh well. Someone else can go next."  
"Um, that's not a stone," you hear Jean say.  
"What do you mean?" You ask, before inspecting the object a bit closer. Realizing that it is actually a piece if charred bone, you throw it across the campfire. Jean catches it in his hands. "What the hell?!" You cry, thoroughly disturbed.  
"Sorry, it was the only personal item I had on me," Jean says, nervously scratching the back of his neck.  
Oh no, you think, I got Jean?! The fact that he was carrying around a fragment of human bone from the funeral was now completely a secondary concern of yours. The first being that you were going to have to make out with Jean! By the way he was stumbling over to you, he seemed to be a nervous about this too.  
"I guess we should..." He says, pointing into the trees.  
Swallowing the lump in your throat, you nod. "Someone keep the time... and do it accurately!" You demand before trudging off into the woods. Jean up and follows you.  
"You don't seem very happy," he says finally, reaching your destination.  
"No, I'm actually pretty frustrated with you," you say, folding your arms over your chest and turning to face him. "Like you said before, all you want to do is make out."  
"Yeah, because we're going into a slaughter again tomorrow... but that was before I got paired up with you," he says.  
"What is THAT supposed to mean!?" You yell as you whack him on the arm, completely offended. Jean always treats you like one of the guys, never seeing you as the woman you are and it really gets to you sometimes.  
"Nothing! I just meant that you're not like other girls. If we ever kissed or something, it would be different," he says, trying his best to explain himself. Unfortunately for him you take this the exact wrong way.  
"Just because I'm your friend doesn't mean I'm not a girl you idiot! You always say whatever pops into that stupid horse-faced head of yours!" You rant.  
"Horse-faced?" he asks, as if that's all he heard you say.  
Letting out an angered cry, you begin to rain down a torrent of annoyed smacks on his arms and chest. He's so frustrating to you at the moment that you just want to beat the crap out of him.  
"Come on, (y/n)! Stop it! I'm trying to tell you that I love you!" He yells, managing to get his arms around you and stop your feeble attack.  
"What did you say?" You ask, out of breath and in slight disbelief. You're pinned against his chest now and find yourself looking up into his caramel brown eyes.  
"I said I love you, (y/n)," he tells you, softer now.  
His confession makes your heart leap in your chest and you mouth drop. "J-Jean..." you whisper. You're about to ask if he's joking but that serious look in his eyes tells you all you need to know. It grips you, making you yearn for him. Tightening your hold on his jacket, you begin to pull him down to you. He slips his hand to the back of your neck and meets you halfway. Once your lips touch you both know you never want to kiss anyone else. It's always going to be Jean and you forever until the wheels fall off.  
"I love you, Jean. But don't ever suggest this game again," you warn, snuggling into his chest. "Not unless you pick me every time."  
He laughs, holding you closer as he says, "It wouldn't be worth playing if I didn't."  
You two hear a rusting in the bushes and you know it's your squad mates coming to get you. "Let's go, Jean," you tell him taking his hand in yours. Even though you're heading back to the campsite, you're already planning on how to sneak away with Jean once more.


	6. A Cravat!

Reaching into the satchel, you pull out a white cravat. Knots begin to twist in your stomach as you slowly look over at your captain who is staring at you with those piercing grey eyes. Standing from his seat, Levi makes his way over to you, not saying a word as he passes your squad mates. Once he's toe to toe with you, he takes the cravat from your hands and deftly ties it around his neck. Then he regards you with those deadpan eyes and sighs at your apparent stunned silence. "What? Are you going to piss yourself with fear?" He asks.  
You shake your head immediately, trying not to blush at this awkward question. "No, Sir!"  
"Then let's get going," he tells you, making off into the forest, already leaving you behind.  
You look from him to your stunned squad mates and then to his retreating form. You never actually thought you'd pick Levi's item and it really does terrify you. Despite his rudeness, you have quite the crush on your captain, but you never thought you'd be trudging off into the woods to make out with him because of a silly game. Realizing you better get going, you quickly tell someone to keep the time and run after him.  
As you follow him through the trees, you hear him snort derisively.  
"Filthy," he mutters, stepping over a patch of mud. Still, he continues to trek on confidently despite his complaints. Even though he was a clean freak he never let a little dirt get in his way.  
What could this possibly lead to other than a terribly painful seven minutes of Levi grimacing at you in the dark? For now, he looks completely stoic, but you are a mess of nerves. You can handle Titans, thugs, beasts, anything except having to deal with your secret feelings for your captain. Romance has never been a part of your life in the Survey Corps. And even if it's a part of Levi's, you doubt he is interested in you. He never treats you or looks at you any different than he does anybody else so why would these seven minutes be any different?  
Levi stopped walking after a while and looked over in the direction of the camp. A faint glow from the fire could still be seen though the trees but you were far away enough to have complete privacy. You watch as he takes in the night air and wonder what it is that he's thinking. Gathering up your courage, you begin to speak,  
"Heicho, I understand if you don't want to do anything, well, compromising. I know I'm your subordinate and you have no interest in me. So just know I'll respect your decision."  
There's a brief moment of silence before he answers. "(Y/N)," he sighs, "I've spent the past week behind you in formation, your ass being my only view." Levi then turns to face you. "If I haven't developed an interest in you by now, I would seriously question my sanity."  
His words strike you as somewhat odd, shocking, even. Did he actually just say that? It was a crude compliment but a compliment none the less. Frankly you don't know what to say.  
Suddenly he steps towards you, those serious eyes locking onto yours. "Seven minutes huh? Better make it count," he says, a hint of a smirk playing at his lips.  
Before you can ask him what he means he grabs a hold of your wrist and yanks you forwards. His other hand grips into the back of your hair as he smashes his lips to yours. His body heat penetrates your clothes as he presses himself against you. Feeling the muscles of his chest hard against yours, you keen against his insistent lips. He takes this as a sign to keep going and hooks his leg around the backs of yours, tweaking it slightly so you feel your knees buckle beneath you. Your soft moans turn into a muffled yelp as you try find good purchase on his shoulders before you fall, but Levi catches you and smoothly eases the both of you to your knees.  
"You have no idea how frustrated you've made me these past few days," he tells you, as if your position in formation was somehow your fault. Despite his cold voice, you know he's enjoying himself. Truth be told, so are you. When he brings you in for another kiss, you wrap your fingers around the leather straps of his harness and pull him as close to you as possible.  
Without warning, he slips his tongue into your mouth, tasting you. Not prepared for this, you pull back with a breathless gasp. Levi regards you with a confused, albeit slightly annoyed look.  
"Tch... now you're afraid?" He asks before gripping onto the backs of your thighs and roughly pulling you down onto his lap.  
"No, Heicho," you say, your voice laced with want. Meeting his gaze you feel a burst of courage. Soon your fingers are in his hair, pulling him to your lips once more.  
A distant rustling causes the both of you to stop. It must be your squad mates coming to get the two of you. What would they think if they saw you and Heicho like this?  
"We don't have to go back," you tell him, hoping he'd agree and take you off into the forest and continue what you two have started.  
"Are you kidding? I can't leave those idiots alone," he says as if he's referring to a group of children. "However, don't think this is done."  
With that, he stands up and offers you his hand, those shadowed eyes making you shiver once more. Once you're both on your feet he quickly brushes himself off, ridding his person of any excess dirt. Looking up towards the glow of the campfire, you both get moving. All the while, you can't help but try to hide a pleased grin.  
You decide the rest!


	7. A Note!

Hey everyone! I hoped you liked my version of 7 Minutes in Heaven!

IF I FORGOT ANYONE OR YOU HAVE CHARACTER REQUESTS PLEASE SEND ME A REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE!

Next 7 Minutes in Heaven will be **DEATH NOTE** themed. (Whammy boys only, unless I get requests for Light... I really hate him so you know you're loved if I decide to add him. Also I might do Matsuda... stupid, lovable Matsuda lol)

Best, MissScaryKitty


End file.
